


A Case Of Mistaken Identity

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, also non drag race au, basically just that yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: This based off of this super old prompt from AQ, and basically It’s a non drag race!au but both Brian’s are still drag queens, it’s just an alternate universe where they met off of the show. Mistakes and sexy times ensue.





	

Brian didn’t often stick around at clubs after he finished a show. There wasn’t usually anything appealing about being surrounded by drunk people while he was sober. But a few of his friends from out of town had come to visit him and they wanted to have a fun night out with the queen, so he made an exception for the night. His friends were out on the dance floor, their eyes roaming hungrily for strangers to make their night interesting while the blond leaned against the bar with a half-drunken coke in front of him. He was happily chatting away with the bartender about the man’s Spongebob tattoo on his ass when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and before he could even lay his eyes on the other there was a pair of lips on his.

“Hi, you’re even cuter in person,” The other man said as soon as they pulled away from Brian. He was cute, Brian had to admit. Definitely younger, with earnest brown eyes and a bright grin. From the lingering taste of tequila on the other’s mouth they must not be as sober as Brian was.

“Am I?” He shot back, his eyebrows raising.

“Oh, totally. I always say you shouldn’t use flattering pictures of yourself on your profile.” The man smiled again and grabbed onto Brian’s hand. “Let’s go dance, c’mon Michael.”

Brian was too shocked to say anything as the man who clearly mistook him for someone else led him out onto the dance floor. He had assumed maybe the other had recognized him from his drag and had possibly seen his Facebook page. But this was a case of mistaken identity. He didn’t know how to let the younger man know that he wasn’t this Michael that the other was looking for. The other didn’t seem to notice, or care that he was pressing himself up against a stranger and not the man he was supposed to be meeting at the club. His arms looped easily around Brian’s shoulders, and his hips swayed naturally to the beat. The way he stared up into Brian’s eyes with a mixture of excitement and flirtation made Brian hesitant to correct his mistake. The young brunet’s eyes flickered from Brian’s eyes to his lips again, before his head tilted up. Brian closed the gap between them and captured his lips in a more reciprocated kiss.

It felt dirty, what he was doing with this stranger. The other man thought he was hooking up with someone he met on the internet, he had no idea he was actually kissing a random stranger. It was exciting in all of the wrong ways. Brian settled one hand on the man’s waist, the other cupping his cheek to deepen the kiss. The man’s hands slowly drifted down from his shoulders to his ass, gripping teasingly. Brian laughed into the other’s mouth and had to pull back, but the other didn’t seem to like that. Brian felt lips on his jaw, teeth nipping at the hard angle. The young stranger wasn’t messing around.

“You know, I don’t think the other patrons of this fine establishment are appreciating our very public displays of affection,” Brian joked, squeezing the man’s waist. The hands on his ass relocated back to his shoulders and the man just shrugged.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so public, then,” the other suggested with a coy smile. Brian’s half shaven eyebrows shot up at the stranger’s boldness. They haven’t even been dancing for that long, and already Brian was being asked to spend the night. He wasn’t a casual hookup kind of guy. He liked to set things up ahead of time, get to know who he was letting see his pasty naked body. But there was something about the younger man that made Brian want to break all of the rules. The situation was already crazy to begin with, so why not take it all the way?

“Sure, why not,” Brian agreed. The other man grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips again then pulled away, so only their hands were connected.

“My roommate’s away for the weekend, so we can just get an Uber back to mine.” The man led Brian through the club and out the front door into the cool night. The other pulled out his phone and opened up his Uber app, so Brian took the opportunity to light up a cigarette. As soon as he exhaled the first puff, he saw the other’s nose wrinkle and he looked up from his phone.

“You said you didn’t smoke,” the brunet said, distaste clear in his voice.

“Everyone lies on the internet. I’m sure you embellished a few things too. How can I be sure your name isn’t really Tallahassee Jones or something equally as majestic.”

The man snorted. “If my name was as awesome as Tallahassee Jones why would I go by Brian online? That’s so boring.”

Brian nearly choked on his cigarette. Tonight was really full of surprises. He tried to keep his expression neutral, laughing lightly at the stranger’s words.

“Clearly because Tallahassee is a space cowboy, and has to keep his identity secret. Don’t worry Cap, you can trust me.” Brian gave a little salute and the brunet Brian laughed, his nose crinkling adorably. The other man’s phone dinged, and he looked up, scanning the streets.

“There’s our Uber,” he pointed out. Brian nodded and dropped his cigarette to the pavement, carefully stomping out the embers. He took brunet Brian’s hand and the two made their way over to the parked car. He held the door for the younger man, and climbed in as the other related his address to the driver. As it started to pull away, the younger man curled into Brian’s side.

“You’re not too drunk for this, right?” Brian asked. He wasn’t about to take advantage of the younger man.

“No, I’m okay. I’m from the Midwest so I know how to drink.”

Brian laughed, his head tipping back to rest against the car seat. The younger Brian took the opportunity to cuddle in closer, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“You’re really cute, you know that? I feel like a dirty old pervert being with you,” Brian admitted.

“I’m not going to call you Daddy,” the younger man replied, deadpanned. That had Brian wheezing, laughing so hard no noise could escape.

He watched the younger man’s eyes slide to the driver, before he sat up more. His hand found it’s way to Brian’s thigh, and he leaned up to kiss Brian again. The younger man kissed him slowly, but it was still filthy, with his tongue dipping into Brian’s mouth. The older man let him control the kiss, his arm wrapping around his waist to hold him closer. The soft music from the radio barely covered the sounds they were making.

The younger man seemed to grow braver as his hand shifted up, a breath away from Brian’s crotch. The blond sighed into the kiss and let his legs spread more.

The brunet slowly palmed his hand over the bulge in Brian’s jeans. His breath hitched and his eyes never left the man’s hand. Lips found Brian’s neck, marking him as the younger man rubbed him through his pants.

Guilt washed over Brian. He couldn’t sleep with this man pretending to be someone he’s not. The younger Brian thought he was bringing home some guy named Michael, he wasn’t technically consenting to sleeping with Brian. The blond may be a bad person, but he wasn’t that bad.

“Listen, kid, I’m not Michael.” Straight to the point, that’s how to get it over with. The hand on his pants immediately withdrew.

“What? Who the fuck are you then?” The brunet looked annoyed, but not as angry as Brian would have assumed.

“Brian McCook, nice to meet you.”

Brunet Brian glared at him, silently taking everything in.

“You let me kiss you at the club without saying anything,” he accused.

“You didn’t really give me a chance to say anything,” Brian shot back. The younger man seemed torn.

“I don’t know whether I want to throw you out of the car or fuck you anyway,” the brunet admitted. Brian offered him a shrug.

“I’d rather do the whole fucking thing, but it’s up to you.”

The younger Brian’s scowl faltered, and soon he cracked, a smile spreading across his face.

“Ugh, fine. You’re funnier than that idiot anyway. And I think your dick is bigger too.”

The young man punctuated his words by putting his hand back on Brian’s crotch, rubbing his hand along the hardening length through his jeans. Brian swore between gritted teeth and sunk back into the leather seat.

It was all over too soon though, when the car pulled over and stopped in front of a squat apartment building. The younger Brian pulled away from the blond and handed the driver money before slipping out of the car, followed quickly by the older man. the two of them rushed into the apartment building and up the stairs until they reached the young man’s apartment.

As soon as they entered, Brian backed the brunet against the door.

“Up,” he commanded, his hands falling to the younger Brian’s ass. The other man jumped and Brian shifted his grip to hold him up. When he was sure he wouldn’t drop the younger man he pressed their mouths together.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss. it was hungry, and desperate, a rough foreplay promising what was to come.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Brian asked.

“Second door on the left,” the other Brian replied breathlessly. The older man carefully moved them through the apartment, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple from the exertion. He was a skinny former drug addict, he wasn’t exactly a body builder. His struggling seemed to amuse the other Brian.

“You can put me down you know, I have two perfectly good legs,” The younger man suggested with a laugh.

“I know, but this way I get to keep you on my dick,” Brian replied. He carefully reached for the doorknob and pushed it open. He dropped the younger Brian onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“I’ve got stuff in my drawer,” the younger man informed, gesturing to the little table by his bed. Brian got up off the bed and made his way to the table, pulling open the drawn to reveal a pile of condoms and a half used thing of lube. When he picked up what he needed he moved to the light switch by the door.

“do you mind?” Brian asked, his hand hovering over it. the younger man just nodded so he flicked the lights off, leaving the room bathed in darkness, sans the pale light from the window. Finally, the blond made his way back to the other man waiting for him on the bed.

“you’ve got too much clothing on, off,” he demanded. The brunet chuckled and peeled off his tank top.

“you too,” the topless man insisted. Brian tugged off his own t-shirt and tossed it to the ground. He reached down for the younger Brian’s belt and undid it with quick fingers, pulling the thing free from his pants and dropping it to the floor with a clack. The younger Brian propped himself up on his elbows to watch the blond work. He unbuttoned the top of the young man’s jeans and started to yank them off.

“Woah, woah, slow down there cowboy. These are three hundred dollar jeans,” the brunet chastised. Brian snorted, but took the jeans off more carefully. Soon enough they joined their shirts on the floor.

“I want to eat your ass,” Brian said bluntly, his hands resting on the young man’s thighs. He watched his brown eyes widen, startled by his words.

“Sure, go for it.”

Brian made quick work of the younger man’s underwear, leaving the man under him completely naked.

“On your hands and knees for my babe,” he instructed. Brunet Brian did as he was told, giving Brian the perfect view of his soft, plump bum. It seemed his body was just as adorable as the man himself. He couldn’t wait to bury his face between his cheeks.

Slowly, Brian put his hands on his round ass and leaned forward, running his tongue flatly against the young man’s hole. He felt a shudder go through the younger Brian’s body at the sensation. The blond man started licking over him earnestly, wetting his entrance so he could slip his tongue more easily inside. He held his cheeks apart further so he could push in deeper, fucking his tongue into the younger man.

“Like that, yeah,” the younger man panted. Brian could hear the little moans the man was trying to keep silent whenever he did something particularly pleasurable. Hearing the effect he had on the man, feeling his body shivering underneath him had him so turned on. He could feel how hard he’d grown in his jeans, their tight confines bordering on painful. He moved his hands from the brunet’s cheeks to undo his fly and ruck the pants down his body. They rested just under his ass, but it gave him room to palm at his cock through his boxers.

Brian continued to run his tongue along the young man’s rim as he reached for the thing of lube. As quietly as he could, he coated his fingers in the runny substance. As the brunet Brian whimpered, his face buried in his pillow, the older man slid two fingers into him next to his tongue.

“Oh fuck!” The younger man gasped, his body tensing with pleasure and surprise. Brian pulled his face away so he could focus on prepping the younger man with his fingers.

“You alright?” Brian asked, his blue eyes focused on the young man’s face, looking out for any signs of pain or discomfort.

“I’m so good, I’ve never been better in my life,” the brunet shot back, his voice higher in pitch than earlier. He was clearly enjoying what Brian was doing. the blond man slipped a third finger in and began searching for the man’s prostate.

“Ah!” The brunet dropped from his position propped up on his arms and moaned brokenly. Brian had found what he was looking for.

“I’m ready, please.”

Brian pulled his fingers out and stood up to finish removing his pants and boxers. Then he reached for the condom lying on the bed, tearing the foil and rolling the rubber over his cock. He pumped his lube coated hand over himself, fully hardening at the sensation.

“Do you want to do it like this?” he asked, resting one hand on young Brian’s hip.

“Yeah, this is good,” the younger man replied. He spread his legs so Brian could fit more easily behind him. With one hand still braced on his hip, Brian guided the head of his cock to the young man’s entrance. With a gentle thrust he entered him, then slowly pushed forward until he bottomed out.

It felt incredible. The younger man was so warm and tight around him, and after not paying attention to himself much all night it was an intense change. He wanted to start moving, but he wanted the younger man to adjust to the change in size first.

“C’mon,” the younger man whined, rocking back against Brian.

“Alright you little brat,” Brian chuckled. He steadied himself with both hands on the brunet’s hips before he pulled back and thrust in.

Brian started slow and precise at first. He could hear the young man’s breath punch out of him every time Brian pushed back in. He started speeding up, bending over so his chest nearly brushed against the young man’s back.

“God, you feel so good,” the younger Brian moaned. He was rolling his hips steadily back to meet every one of Brian’s thrusts.

“You do too, your ass is amazing.” Brian punctuated his words by squeezing one of the brunet’s cheeks roughly, eliciting a high moan from the other.

Brian was definitely an ass man. He liked to feel the soft flesh against his hips when he fucked into someone, or loved to dig his fingers into it as someone thrust into him. The brunet’s ass was particularly nice. Brian could probably spend all night worshipping it if they both weren’t slowly approaching their orgasms.

Brian wrapped his hand, still wet with lube, around the other man’s cock. He pumped him in time with his now rapid thrusts, flicking his wrist occasionally.

“You first babe,” Brian panted.

The younger Brian was moaning openly now, his sweat slick body trembling. Brian pushed him closer and closer to the edge until finally, with a cry, he spilled into Brian’s hand. Brian quickly wiped his hand on the duvet and focused on his own pleasure, rocking his hips sloppily into the younger male until he too, was coming.

When he finished he pulled out and flopped onto the bed next the the brunet.

“Nice work Tallahassee, I think the universe will go on another day,” Brian panted. The younger man laughed loudly and smacked Brian lightly on the chest.

“Shut the fuck up,” the brunet shot back. After regaining his breath, the younger man got off the bed and went to his bedside table. He pulled out a box of baby wipes and started cleaning himself off. When he was done he grabbed the trashcan next to the table and brought it with the baby wipes back over to Brian.

“Condom,” he reminded. Brian peeled off the rubber and tied it before tossing it out. As a reward the younger man handed him a baby wipe. Brian cleaned himself up and threw out the used thing when he was done. Satisfied, the brunet put both away then moved to his closet. Brian watched as the man pulled out two t-shirts and two pairs of boxers. He tossed one of the sleeping sets back to Brian before changing.

“Am I staying over?” Brian asked, his eyebrows raising. He assumed the young man would be done with him as soon as they were finished. Brian was just a replacement for Internet Date, so he was easily disposable after his purpose was served. But the younger Brian was offering him an olive branch in the form of an Alaska Thunderfuck tee and fruit of the loom boxers.

“If you want, it’s pretty late.”

Brian nodded and slowly changed for bed. When he was done the younger man was already tucked in, looking half asleep.

“Are you a post coital cuddler?” Brian asked as he slid in next to the younger man.

“I mean, I take what I can get,” the brunet replied sleepily. Brian chuckled lowly and wrapped his arm around the brunet’s waist.

“Go to sleep Brian,” the older man said softly. He listened to the soft, even breaths of the younger man before drifting off himself.

…

Brian woke up with his face pressed against a hard shoulder, his body half sprawled on top of another’s. He gently tried to get off of the younger male without waking him, and winced when he heard the other Brian groan.

“Sleep,” the brunet demanded with a slurred voice. His hand reached out and grabbed Brian’s arm, trying to pull him back to the bed.

“Bathroom, and coffee,” Brian countered. The younger man’s eye peaked open at the mention of coffee.

“Fine, but you’re telling me who exactly the fuck you are when I get up,” he relented, and released Brian’s arm. The blond got off the bed and exited the young man’s bedroom in search of the bathroom.

After relieving himself he padded into the kitchen. He found the coffee machine easily enough, and got a fresh pot going. By the time it was full and Brian had set out two chipped mugs the young man had finally appeared from his bedroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“How do you take it?” Brian asked.

“Up the ass,” the younger man shot back grumpily.

“Milk and sugar it is,” Brian said in a chipper tone. He prepared their coffees and sat one of the mugs down in front of the younger man before taking the seat across from him.

“So what do you do for a living, Brian?” The younger man asked.

“Well, after my childhood obsession with CB radios, I decided to pursue a scientific career in listening for signals from space every night, to try to prove we’re not alone in the universe.”

“Isn’t that the plot from that stupid Jodie Foster movie?” The younger Brian asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Contact is not stupid. There are plenty of life lessons you can take away from it,” Brian insisted.

“The only life lesson I need is the lesson on what you do with your life,” Trixie griped.

“Fine, fine, all jokes aside. I’m a female impersonator.” Brian wiggled his half eyebrows as evidence. The younger man’s eyes widened.

“You’re a drag queen?” he squeaked, nearly choking on his coffee. “Me too! I’m Trixie Mattel.”

Now it was Brian’s turn to be caught off guard. He’s heard of Trixie before, the girl who painted for the Space Station and told nothing but jokes about her abusive step dad. She had piqued Brian’s interest, but from the pictures he’d seen of her he’d assumed she was a lot older than the young twenty something year old man across from him.

“This is crazy,” Brian said, shaking his head. Out of all of the people to mistakenly bring him home, it had to be another drag queen.

“What’s your persona?” Trixie-Brian asked.

“I am Russian transvestite bisexual hooker, Katya,” Brian replied, putting on his thick accent.

“Stop it,” The brunet replied. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement. “I saw you at Puzzles a couple months ago, you had on a dress with cigarettes as fringe.”

Brian laughed, loud and wheezing, which made the other queen quickly joined in.

“You know what this means, right?” The younger man asked seriously.

“What?”

“That means last night we Kai Kai’d.”

Brian groaned and reached over to smack the young man’s arm.

“That’s disgusting, no. Don’t ever say that again.”

The younger man laughed harder and grabbed Brian’s hand. A sudden shy look crossed the brunet’s face and he stared at their intertwined hands.

“Can we do this again sometime?” The younger Brian asked, biting his lip. Brian smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Brian certainly didn’t expect his night to lead him to this, but out of all of the spontaneous decisions he’s made this certainly had the best reward. That reward was currently leaning over the table to press their lips together, and Brian’s stomach fluttered happily, even though both of their mouths tasted like morning breath and coffee.


End file.
